Adrian Randolph Crump III
Adrian Randolph Crump III, known as Shuzo Otaki in the Japanese version, is a member of the Big Five. He was formerly a KaibaCorp accountant who oversaw the company's finances. History Crump was an only child, his parents had no time for him since they worked late (in the Japanese version they also used to argue continuously), so he spent most of his time counting things, resulting in his love for numbers. When he found a book about how penguins cared for their young, he became obsessed with penguins. His dream was to build a penguin theme park. Crump worked as an accountant at KaibaCorp. Crump, along with four other KaibaCorp employees formed a group known as the Big Five. Seto Kaiba, the adoptive son of the head of KaibaCorp,Gozaburo Kaiba, convinces the Big Five that Gozaburo is mistreating them and he'll help restore them to their former power. The Big Five agree, and thus buy 49% of KaibaCorp. Combined with 2% that Gozaburo had previously given to Seto for a test to prove his business skill, the Big Five vote out Gozaburo and vote in Seto as the president of the company. However, Seto quickly backed out on their deal, stripping the Big Five of their power and leaving them little more than figureheads and consultants. Crump proposed his penguin dream theme park to Seto, which he immediately rejected, hurting Crump even more. Furious over their betrayal, the Big Five strike a deal with the president of Industrial Illusions, Maximillion Pegasus in an attempt to overthrow Seto. If Pegasus defeats Seto and Yugi Muto in Duels, then they will use their 49% to vote Pegasus into power of the company by kidnapping Mokuba Kaiba, who has been entrusted with the security codes to the two percent the Big Five need. The Big Five and Pegasus' plan fails, after Pegasus is defeated by Yugi. In the anime, the Big Five avoid being fired, by making excuses and offering Seto his complete virtual reality game as a peace offering. Eager to try out the virtual reality game, Kaiba refrains from immediately firing them and enters the virtual world. The Big Five trap Kaiba in the virtual reality. However Kaiba is rescued by Mokuba, Yugi Muto, Joey, and Mai Valentine. The Big Five reprogram the game and set the Mythic Dragon as the final boss. However it is defeated by Yugi and Kaiba's Dragon Master Knight. After losing in Legendary Heroes, the Big Five got trapped in the virtual world, instead of Kaiba. Here they meet up with Noah Kaiba. Having Seto as a common enemy, they made plans for revenge. During the Battle City tournament, Noah has the KaibaCorp blimp sucked into an undersea fortress, where the virtual world's main servers are. They force Seto and Mokuba Kaiba, along with Yugi and his friends into the virtual world again. Using an altered set of Duel Monsters rules, involving Deck Masters, the Big Five Duel their enemies in the hopes of stealing their bodies to escape the virtual reality. Crump took the form of "Nightmare Penguin" to Duel Téa Gardner, Téa choosing Dark Magician Girl as her own Deck Master. He calculated the odds of them Dueling to be 100% and the odds of him winning to be 99%. As he lowered Téa's Life Points, she became engulfed in ice, but she managed to defeat Crump thanks to the advice of Dark Magician Girl allowing her to play the Sage's Stone and summon the Dark Magician from Yugi's deck where he was witnessing the Duel nearby, causing the ice to vanish and defeating Crump. Crump, along with Gansley, Johnson, and Leichter, having failed to win their targets bodies, go behind Noah's back and attempt to steal the bodies. They chase down Duke Devlin, Serenity Wheeler and Joey. As they argue over who gets which bodies, Noah makes contact and tells them off. Since Nezbitt didn't rightfully take Tristan Taylor's (as he had actually lost the duel, despite defeating Tristan) body, Noah allows the Big Five to share Tristan's body in order to Duel Yugi. Should they win, they would get their freedom. The Big Five face Yugi and Joey, using Tristan's body. The 5, each switch control and Deck Master throughout the Duel. Crump took many of the early turns, as they were using an "A Legendary Ocean" strategy, which suited his Deck Master effect. Towards the end of the Duel, the Big Five uses "Dragon Revival Ritual" to combine their Deck Masters into the Mythic Dragon, "Five-Headed Dragon" again. The dragon is destroyed by Yugi and Joey's "Mirage Knight", but the Big 5 use "A Deal with Dark Ruler" to make "Berserk Dragon" their Deck Master. However it is destroyed by "Dark Magician Knight", costing them the Duel. Noah refused to give the Big Five any more chances after that. In the original version, Noah deleted the Crump and the rest of the Big Five. In the English dub, Noah imprisoned them in the different corners of the Virtual World and they were destroyed when the Virtual World was blown up. Deck ; Normal Monsters ;* Bolt Penguin ;* Flying Penguin ;* Giant Red Seasnake Effect Monsters * Defender Iceberg * Nightmare Penguin * Penguin Torpedo ** Abyss Soldier x2 ** Catapult Turtle x2 ** Granadora x2 ** Magician of Faith x2 ** Mother Grizzly x3 ** Penguin Knight ** Penguin Soldier x3 ** Sangan ** Sinister Serpent ** Tribe-Infecting Virus Spells * Cold Wave * Ocean of Regeneration * Penguin Sword * Revenge Sacrifice Traps * Driving Snow * Gust Category:Yu-Gi-Oh Universe Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Cyborgs Category:Cybernaut Category:Deceased Category:KaibaCorp Category:Crackers Category:Kidnapper Category:Thief Category:Possession Category:Traitor Category:Animal Empathy Category:Hackers Category:New Domino City Category:Killed In Action Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Shonen Jump Category:Male Category:Atems Rogues Gallery Category:Humans